Forced Into Love Delena
by MoonlitDesire2
Summary: [AU] Delena Elena y Katherine Petrova siempre fueron como el Ying y el Yang. Huérfanas desde muy pequeñas, las dos tuvieron que enfrentar la vida. Elena una joven rebelde quien rompe todas las reglas. Katherine, la hermana que siempre hace lo correcto. La vida de ambas cambiará al Katherine involucrarse con la mafia Italiana, y en el proceso también arrastrar a la rebelde de Elena
1. Chapter 1

Sara venía con las manos en puños. Sus ojos se veían rojos de la rabia que seguramente tenia contenida. Me hizo señas con el dedo para que me fijara en su mesa. Ella volvio acercarse y vi porque la razón de su enojo. El viejo rabo verde alcanzó a pincharle la nalga. Ella solo se removió con asco, pero siguió en su tarea.

Me puse mi charola en el hombro y me dirigí a mi mesa. Quien había inventado Hooters, era un desgraciado machista. Le daba crédito, si, el negocio no se escuchaba nada mal, pero odiaba que solamente nos sexualizaran a nosotras las mujeres. Raramente se veían hombres trabajando en este tipo de establecimientos. Dije trabajando, porque el lugar se llenaba más de hombres mañosos que de familias, pero no se podía culpar, sus mujeres viendo como a los cerdos se les iban las miradas. Si eso no era una imagen bonita y los uniformes no ayudaban, shorts naranjas casi a media nalga, blusas tres tallas mas pequeñas que las que normalmente usarías y delantales que apenas alcanzaban a tapar la rajada, claro, no querían llamar la atención.

Llegue a mi mesa y entregue las cervezas. Tres hombres que se veían recién salidos de su trabajo gritaban a la pantalla donde estaban pasando el partido de béisbol.

Con una sonrisa fui dejando las cervezas. Uno de ellos dirigió los ojos al escote de mi blusa. Al ver que me había dado cuenta, le alce una ceja y le negué con los labios apretados. El hombre río y se lamió los labios, y me hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano cerca de su boca. Le guiñe el ojo y le hice una mueca que mordería su pene si no quitaba los ojos de mis senos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y regresó la mirada al juego.

Regrese por los bocadillos que habían ordenado y encontré a Sara en una esquina casi al borde del llanto.

Me acerque a ella.

En lo poco que llevaba trabajando aquí, le había tomado cariño a la chica, además era muy trabajadora. Estaba estudiando y solo este trabajo le ayudaba a costear la universidad.

—Te juro Elena, no sé si pueda aguantar más —me soltó a tiempo que tocaba su hombro.

—Déjame a ese cerdo a mi —le guiñe el ojo y tome una toalla que estaba detrás de la barra, tome un plátano, lo hice un churro y me la metí entre el short. Afloje mi delantal para que me cubriera al menos un poco. Sara abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de evitar reír. Tomé la charola, camine hasta la mesa que ella estaba sirviendo. El cerdo al verme se emocionó. Me incline y deje lo que había ordenado en la mesa. Al momento de darme la vuelta, sentí el pincho en mi nalga. Con una sonrisa me voltee y baje a su oído—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —lamí mis labios y el viejo se emocionó unos niveles mas arriba de lo que era permitido en público. Asintió casi desprendiéndose la cabeza del cuello—. Bien —le mordí la oreja y agarre su mano. La puse encima de la toalla, toda la excitación que estaba sintiendo se le bajó hasta los pies. Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero con mi otra mano le puse un dedo en los labios, con rudeza quiso mover su mano, pero no se lo permití —. Anda muñeco, el mío también quiere divertirse —avente su mano—. No vuelvas a tratar de pinchar las nalgas de mi mujer, si lo haces, te buscaré y te meteré está hasta que te quiebres, maldito cerdo. Ah, y quiero que le dejes una buena propina a mi chica —asustado me asintió y volteo su rostro a ver su plato.

Me voltee y volví a donde estaba Sara tratando de contener la risa.

—Ay Elena, de verdad eres única —siguió riendo—. Gracias.

Me removí la toalla con el plátano dentro y los aventé a la basura. Me volvi arreglar el delantal. Sara regreso a su mesa pero el hombre no volvio a molestarla. Odiaba a los malditos cerdos abusivos, eran cosas del trabajo que no aguantaba, pero en este maldito lugar era en lo único que me habían permitido trabajar.

Alce la mirada y vi a dos personas peculiares entrar en el restaurante. Mis ojos corrieron a un lado de sus cinturones, sus placas relucían como malditos faros de noche. Contando sus pasos suspiré resignada, me quite el delantal y los alcance a mitad del camino. Mi manager salió detrás del mostrador viendo cual era el problema. Le alcé una mano que yo me encargaria de eso. Los oficiales invadieron mi espacio.

—¿Elena Petrova?

—Si, esa soy yo.

Les indique con una mano que si podíamos salir, ya que fuera lo que me fueran a reclamar, era mejor a solas. Me dieron el paso y salimos del lugar. A un lado del restaurante cerca de los basureros ambos oficiales me miraban como si fuera una especie en peligro de extinción. Era un hombre y una mujer. No me imaginaba que había podido hacer ahora para enfadarlos, bien sabía que mi maldito record no estaba nada limpio. Desde adolescente en juvie y cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad, en ligas mayores, tres años de prisión, dos cumplidos y uno en probatoria. Pero aun con ese record, no estaba haciendo nada malo, estaba cumpliendo con todo.

El hombre se me acercó y me vio a los ojos.

—No hay duda, son idénticas.

Al escuchar eso me adelante a hablar.

—Oficiales, miren, no se que los trae aquí, pero estoy cumpliendo con todo. No he faltado a mi probatoria, estoy viviendo en un apartamento aprobado por el oficial que asignaron a mi caso. Como saben, no consumo ninguna porqueria, nada, nunca lo he hecho, así que por eso no tienen porque preocuparse. El trabajo también es aprobado por la oficina —El hombre corrió sus ojos en mi atuendo—. Sí, el atuendo de mujerzuela también —le rodé los ojos.

La mujer me hizo un gesto de que hiciera silencio.

—Señorita Petrova, no estamos aquí por eso. Se trata de su hermana, Katherine.

—¿Qué hay con Kath?

Que podía estar mal con mi hermana, si ella era la viva imagen de la virgen del carmen, bueno, con pistola y una placa en mano. Pero igual, mi hermana era la buena, ella era la héroe de todo.

—Lamentamos decirle que la agente Katherine ha fallecido.

Me fije en un gato que estaba del otro lado de donde nos encontrábamos, buscaba comida en los basureros. La palabra muerte me toco hasta que el animal dio un salto, una rata lo había espantado. Trague saliva, mis manos estaban temblando y me encerré en una nebulosa que me estaba hundiendo poco a poco.

—¡¿Señorita Petrova, escucho lo que dijimos?! —el hombre me gritó de la forma que se le gritaban a los criminales.

Las lágrimas las sentí al caer en mis brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados.

—Lo sentimos mucho. Ella era una gran agente —dijo la mujer en un tono tan frío y poco convencible.

—¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo?

Me llevé las manos a los ojos y me limpie las lágrimas con mucha fuerza. Mi nariz empezaba a moquear.

—Hace dos días. La hemos estado buscando por todas partes, hasta que dimos con este lugar.

—¿Cómo pasó? —el hombre me desvió la mirada cuando lo quise ver a los ojos, queria que me respondiera. Sus ojos eran fríos e intensos.

—Acompáñenos, en el camino le daremos más información.

—Solo debo recoger mis cosas —le dije queriendo darme la vuelta. La mujer me tomó del brazo.

—El oficial Mikaelson se encargará de eso. Ahora acompáñenos.

Asentí y me deje arrastrar por la mujer. En la patrulla el silencio nos acompañó. El hombre me veía sobre su hombro cada cinco minutos, tal vez estaba esperando que me soltara en llanto, pero no era que no me doliera, Katherine era todo en esta vida para mí, aún no creía que estuviera muerta. No, claro que no, todo se debía a una confusión. No podía ser cierto, además hacía una semana había estado en mi apartamento.

 _Flashback_

 _Saco unas sodas del refrigerador. Regreso a la mesa. Me observaba como una madre. Me movió el pelo del rostro. Sus ojos esperaban que contestara, pero estaba concentrada en la lasagna que me había preparado. Cogí una servilleta y limpie mis labios. Ella lucía algo perdida._

 _—No te preocupes, me está yendo bien. Hey, Hooters es peculiar, además, no todo el tiempo llegan tipos asquerosos. Además la paga es muy buena, me ayuda con los gastos._

 _Rió y me gustó ver eso en ella. A pesar de que ambas éramos idénticas, siempre Katherine me había parecido más hermosa, más inteligente e interesante._

 _—Monster, termina tu comida —le volteé los ojos. Odiaba que me llamara así. El apodo que me había puesto, según ella de cariño, pero joder, lo detestaba—. Sé que estás pasándola bien. El oficial que lleva tu probatoria me dio buenas referencias tuyas._

 _—Ves, así que no te preocupes_ _—_ _Le dije con la boca llena_ _de lasagna. Movió la soda y me fije en su dedo. Agarre su mano y ella sonrió—. Hija de puta, ¿cuando me ibas a decir?_

 _El diamante resaltaba enmarcando sus finas manos. Me le quedé viendo, esperando a que la condenada me dijera algo._

 _—No es lo que piensas —le avente la mano enojada._

 _—¿Qué? El míster es uno de esos que no desean saber si su nueva prometida tiene familia convicta_.

 _—Elena, no digas eso. Jamás pondría un hombre antes que a ti._

 _Alce los hombros como una chiquilla malcriada_ _y_ _celosa._

 _—¿Pues entonces porque te avergüenzas de mí?_

 _—No es vergüenza. Es complicado._

 _Volvió a recoger mi cabello y lo puso de nuevo detrás de mi oreja._

 _—Yo deseo que seas feliz, Katherine —me levanté de la silla y camine a mi pequeña sala. Tomé asiento y la sentí llegar a mi, se acurruco a mi lado. Dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Prendí la televisión y puse la película que habíamos decidido ver._

 _—¿No sé si la felicidad se hizo para mí?_

 _Su cuerpo vibró. Sabía que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Oh sí, mi hermanita gemela. Ella podía fingir ser ruda, pero conmigo no. Katherine siempre había sido la responsable, la que todo lo solucionaba, pero cuando se trataba de su vida personal, estaba jodida. Yo por el contrario, solo necesitaba un buen polvo de vez en cuando, sin ataduras, sin compromisos. Era más fácil así. Pero mi hermana era de la que entregaba todo, y por esa misma razón, salía dañada. La jalé cerca y la abrace, le acaricie el cabello. Tenía casi un mes sin verla, la había extrañado._

 _—Acuérdate que tu mereces la felicidad ._

 _Ella suspiro._

 _—Estoy metida en un lío muy grande, Elena. ¿No sé qué hacer?_

 _—¿Acaso es el que te dio el diamante? —asintió pero no me contestó—. Si el tipo puede costear una roca como esa, seguro te compra el corazón entero. No te preocupes, ya lo solucionaras, por eso eres una de las mejores en tu trabajo._

 _Rió y se levantó para verme a los ojos._

 _—Te quiero mucho, monster —le di un coscorrón._

 _—Y yo a ti, Pumpkin._

Sus dedos tronaron en mi rostro, sacándome del recuerdo. El tipo era un pendejo. Lo mire de malas y él me volteó la mirada. Salí de la patrulla hacia el edificio que se veía escondido entre tanto cartel. Ya era noche y el cielo de los Ángeles lo reflejaba.

Al entrar al edificio el olor a muerte nos saludo. Los pasillos blancos y muertos estaban vacíos. Las pisadas de nuestros zapatos hacían el lugar más aterrador. La mujer y el hombre me indicaron que caminará hacia una habitación al fondo. No había nadie en este sitio. Nadie, hasta parecía abandonado.

Al entrar la mujer me detuvo.

—Antes que veas el cuerpo, debemos decirte algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte irritada.

Ellos no me agradaban. Los hijos de puta me trataban sin respeto. Entendía que fueran policías y que ellos lidiaban con este tipo de cosas de esta manera, pero sus miradas no dejaban de hacerme sentir extraña.

—El oficial Mikaelson y yo, éramos compañeros de tu hermana. Esto, es duro para nosotros.

Ignore lo que me acababa de decir. No les creía, Katherine solo me tenía a mí, solamente a mí.

—Eso en que me ayuda. No me importa —el hombre no le gusto mi tono, se acercó a querer decirme algo, pero la oficial lo detuvo. Le voltee el rostro—. Quiero ver a mi herm-ana.

Mi voz empezaba a quebrarse. Ella asintió y me dirigió hacia la habitación. Los aparatos del lugar me empezaron a dar náuseas, además el olor era insoportable. La oficial tomo con delicadeza una mesa metálica y empezó a jalarla, a donde me encontraba. Un cuerpo estaba debajo de una manta blanca. Me acerque a la orilla y ella me preguntó con el rostro si estaba lista. Le dije que si con la cabeza y poco a poco destapó el rostro de la mujer que estaba en la camilla.

Apreté mis manos, rechine los dientes y me solté en ese llanto que había reprimido. Era ella, era mi Pumpkin, era mi hermana. Me tape la boca, mi llanto se escuchaba fuerte en todo el lugar. Ella la tapó de nuevo, pero la imagen estaba clavada en mis retinas.

Salí de la habitación y corrí por el pasillo dejándome caer aun lado de la pared. Mi pecho empezó a sentir una presión, que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. La cabeza me pulsaba, dándome vueltas. No podía ser cierto, mi hermana estaba muerta y yo sentía que quería morir con ella.


	2. Capítulo 2

El tiempo se estaba haciendo tan largo y odiaba estar en una estación de policía. Lo unico que deseaba era encerrarme en mi apartamento y llorar. Pero habían tantas cosas por hacer, primero tenia que llamar a una funeraria, Katherine deseaba ser cremada, por dinero no tenia que preocuparme. Ella había comprado un seguro, al ser agente era un requisito, esto podia pasar en su linea de trabajo. Siempre precavida mi pobre hermana. Kath siempre había sido tan responsable, tan inteligente. Su muerte aún no me sentaba del todo. Muerte por asfixia. Solo eso me había dicho el hijo de puta del oficial Mikaelson, sentía que el tipo me odiaba. Cuando me decía una que otra palabra, era como si quisiera atravesarme con los ojos, pero de una mala manera.

Después de mi momento de dolor en la morgue, la oficial me habia traido a la estación con ellos. La oficial Nadia Pierce, así me había dicho que era su nombre. No sabía nada de ellos, más que habían sido compañeros de mi hermana.

Mi cabeza y espalda dolían demasiado. Tenía ya un buen rato en la oficina. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia una fotografía que la oficial Pierce tenia en su escritorio. Estire mi mano y la alcance para poder verla mejor. Mis ojos rápidamente corrieron hacia mi espejo, la mujer que había compartido un rostro conmigo. Ella tenia una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan llena de vida.

¿Por qué Katherine?

¿Por qué no yo?

Ella era una gran persona. Siempre haciendo el bien y viendo mi bienestar, a pesar que muy pocas veces se lo agradecía, joder, yo le había arruinado su oportunidad en el amor unas cuantas veces y no por celos, sino por miedo a la soledad. No quería estar sin ella, no quería que me dejara y ahora estaba muerta. De nuevo mis lágrimas volvieron empapando mi rostro. Esta vida sin ella iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

Con mis ojos en el cuadro recordé lo mucho que le había dolido la muerte de nuestros padres. Tan sólo teníamos diez años cuando la desgracia nos había cambiado la vida.

 _Flashback_

 _Los hospitales siempre me sacaban un buen humor, la mayoría de personas lo odiaban, pero no yo. Daban comida y atendían a la hora que quisieras. Gire mi rostro hacia Katherine. Ella estaba a mi lado, aún no despertaba del accidente en el que íbamos toda la familia._

 _Destape un caramelo que la enfermera de turno había traído para mí. Y le subí al televisor, mi serie estaba empezando. Me gustaba mucho las series de vampiros._

 _Los quejidos de mi hermana se escucharon mientras despertaba. Me levanté de mi cama y me paré al lado de ella. Toque su frente, ella estaba sudando._

 _—Pumpkin —le dije cerca de la oreja. Ella abrió sus ojos y me vio asustada._

 _—¿Elena? —vociferó alarmada._

 _—¿Te sientes bien? —ella logró abrir sus ojos y sentarse en la cama. Inspeccionó el lugar._

 _—¿Cómo están nuestros padres? —alce los hombros. En realidad siempre que preguntaba, no querían decirme, solo me daban medicina y me decían que todo estaría bien, así que deje de preguntar, me imaginaba que ellos estaban sanando—. ¿No sabes?_

 _—No. Mira, te guarde un caramelo —ella no lo recibió, solo me miraba con tristeza._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?_

 _—Una semana —le contesté trepandome a la cama de ella._

 _Habíamos llegado hacía una semana y esta era la primera vez que Katherine habría sus ojos. Había estado inconsciente todo este tiempo._

 _Una enfermera entró y nos vio a ambas. Corrió hacia la cama de mi hermana y empezó a chequearla._

 _—Oh, gracias a dios estas bien._

 _—Le dije que ella es fuerte —seguí saboreando el caramelo en mi boca._

 _—Si que lo son, son muy fuertes._

 _Ella era muy amable._

 _—Esperen aquí, llamaré a una persona que desea hablar con ustedes._

 _La enfermera salió y Katherine tomó mi mano. Estaba asustada. Volvieron a entrar y trajo con ella a una mujer que portaba un portafolio y un cafete en su pecho. "Protección de menores" alcance a leer. Llegó al pie de la cama y dejó sus cosas en el suelo._

 _—Hola chicas, ¿cómo se sienten?_

 _—Bien —conteste, pero Katherine se quedó callada._

 _—Me da mucho gusto..._

 _—¿Dónde están mis papás?_

 _Katherine había hablado muy fuerte. La mujer rodeo la cama y se sentó en el lado vacío. Bajo el rostro._

 _—Me temo que sus papás no sobrevivieron al accidente. Lo siento mucho —El agarre que Kath tenía en mi mano se hizo más intenso, me estaba lastimando._

 _—¿Están muertos? —pregunté terminando el caramelo._

 _—Sí, pequeña._

 _Ella bajó el rostro y Katherine se soltó en llanto. La señora al ver a mi hermana también comenzó a llorar. Yo tomé el otro caramelo y lo destape, se lo puse en los labios a Katherine y lo meti ala fuerza._

 _—No llores Katherine, acuérdate que papá decía que el día que murieran, se volverían seres de luz. Ahora son inmortales —le sonreí y me acosté a su lado._

 _Ella me abrazo y así pasamos todo ese día._

Yo no llore, ni el hospital, ni en el funeral. Para mi la muerte de mis padres en ese momento me había bloqueado. Katherine lo tomó muy mal, pero también por esa razón se curó mucho más fácil, yo por el contrario me metí en muchos problemas y me volví una persona no tan buena para la sociedad.

La puerta se abrió. El oficial Mikaelson entró viéndome con esa mirada incómoda. Bajo sus ojos a mi pecho. Yo tenía el marco aferrado, sentía que si lo soltaba, volvería a llorar. Él se aclaró la garganta. Se sentó en su silla y me señaló la fotografía.

Con dolor la puse de nuevo en su lugar. Force mi mirada a sus ojos verde intenso. Como los de una piedra esmeralda. Él no me sonrió, más bien me dio una mala mirada. Sacó un archivo y lo dejó caer en su escritorio. Todo lo que hacía tenía que llevar rudeza. Lo abrió pasando las páginas con rabia contenida. Era como si queria dejarme en claro que debía temerle.

Aclare mi garganta, a mí él no me intimidaba, yo ya había pasado varias experiencias con policías rudos y no amables.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? —dije secamente.

Me frustraba que en vez de dejarme preparar todo para la cremación de mi hermana y que lidiara con mi dolor, me tenían aquí encerrada.

—¡Pronto la oficial Pierce le explicará!

No levantó los ojos del archivo. Sentía que me odiaba, su tono de voz, su forma de dirigirse a mí llevaba una agriedad y enojo que estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

—¿Usted no tiene lengua para explicarme o qué? —mi tono no le pareció, subió los ojos y rechino los dientes. Cerro el archivo con fuerza en el escritorio. El polvo se levantó haciendo pequeñas nubes.

—¡A mi no me hablas en ese tono! Te servirá con otros para ocultar tu miedo, pero conmigo no.

Hijo de puta. Me levanté de la silla y dejé caer mis puños en el escritorio. Lo vi directo a los ojos.

—¡Yo hablo como se me dé la puta gana! ¿Miedo? Que pendejo es. No es ningún miedo, es dolor, idiota. Dolor porque acabo de perder a la única persona que significaba algo en esta asquerosa vida.

Nuestras miradas chocaban peleando. ¿No entendía cuál era su problema?

—No me vengas con eso ahora. ¡Tu hermana nunca te importó!

Esto era suficiente. Bien, que me perdonará Katherine por agredir a su compañero, que era policía, pero este malnacido no me hablaría como si me conociera.

Apreté los puños y los dientes.

—¡Púdrete! —en un rápido movimiento tomé un libro grueso que estaba a un lado, le di con toda mi fuerza en el rostro. Cayó sentado en su silla, se llevó la mano a la mandíbula. Sacó su lengua y limpio la sangre que le salía del labio roto por el golpe. El rostro se le puso rojo, se le veía una furia infernal.

Solté el libro. Me hice unos pasos hacia atrás para salir de la oficina, pero él llegó mucho antes, me tomo del brazo, lo dobló y pego mi cuerpo en la pared, tanta que solté un grito ahogado. Me tomó del cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás, a modo que mi oído quedara cerca de su boca.

—Tu no te pareces a ella. ¡No! —su aliento caliente me pego en la nariz. Jadeé tratando de soltarme.

—¡Suéltame enfermo! —lo trate de patear para que soltara mi cabello, pero esquivó mis piernas. El dolor en mi cuero cabelludo se estaba intensificando.

La puerta se abrió y la oficial Pierce entró, al ver la escena se abalanzó a su compañero removiendolo de mi cuerpo.

—¡Klaus! ¡¿Que demonios?! —lo aventó hacia un lado.

La rabia en su cara me dejaba en claro que él me odiaba. Me acomode el cabello y tomé una profunda respiración.

—¡Ella me atacó! —se llevó la mano al la boca, señalando el labio partido.

—¡Él me gritó! —me defendí. Alce la ceja en reto, baje mis ojos a su labio y reí.

Ella nos miraba a ambos no entendiendo qué demonios había ocurrido.

—¡Voy a mandar tu culo de nuevo a la carcel, maldita delincuente!

Me señalo y yo lo reté con la mirada.

—¡Basta, Klaus!

La oficial Pierce había llegado a su límite.

—Por favor, ¿yo lo unico que quiero es saber cuando me entregaran el cuerpo de mi hermana?

Ella me tomó de los hombros, me dirigió hacia la silla de nuevo. Tome asiento pero sin despegar la vista del cretino que me había agredido.

—Por un maldito carajo Klaus, qué demonios te pasa. La chica acaba de perder a su hermana, ten mas tacto —él no dijo nada. Volvió a su escritorio, tomó asiento y desvió la mirada de mi. Ella se sento en la punta del escritorio, llevando una de sus manos a su frente—. Lo siento tanto, Elena, esto no tenia que suceder así.

No tenia idea de que hablaba, lo que yo queria era que ya me dejaran ir.

—No hay ningún problema. Solo denme la orden para llevarme a Kath.

La oficial Pierce le dio una leve mirada al idiota de su compañero y eso me dio a entender que aquí pasaba algo, y que no me darían a Katherine.

—¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Tomo el archivo que minutos atrás el tal Klaus había sacado y leído.

—¿De que se trata todo esto? Mejor diganme sin rodeos, ya me canse de estar aquí.

—¿Tienes mas familia?

—No. Solo éramos Kath y yo.

—Bien, escúchame bien Elena, porque tu vida va a cambiar en este momento —esas palabras me helaron. Respiro—. No podemos entregarte el cuerpo de Katherine. No como quieres, te ayudaremos con la cremación, te acompañaremos si quieres tirar su cenizas en algún lugar, o respetaremos si quieres conservarlas, pero no podemos dar a conocer que Katherine ha muerto.

—¿Ustedes me están jodiendo? No me digan que todo esto es una puta broma —me levanté de la silla y reí con nerviosismo—. Muy bien Kath, esto se acabo, si esta es una broma tuya, no es divertida —grite con las lágrimas de nuevo en mis ojos.

La oficial se paró y me tomó de los hombros, me hizo verla a los ojos.

—No es ninguna broma.

—¡Ya dicelo de una buena vez! —el bastardo había vuelto a hablar.

—¡¿Decirme qué?!

—Toma asiento, por favor —volví a sentarme. Ella tomó asiento de nuevo en la punta del escritorio.

—Katherine estaba de encubierto en un caso que llevamos trabajando desde hace mucho tiempo, tres meses para ser exactos. Elena, íbamos muy bien, tu hermana iba ser historia, pero esto pasó y nos quedamos a pasos de perderlo todo.

Tenían que estar jodiendome. Yo acababa de perder a mi hermana y ellos me estaban hablando de su reciente trabajo.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Mucho o más bien todo. Tu portas su rostro, tú eres nuestra última vía de esperanza. Veras Elena, tu hermana estaba investigando al Capo de la mafia Italiana —mis ojos se abrieron el doble—. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Damon Salvatore?

Claro que había escuchado del malnacido ese, era un rey entre los criminales. Sus negocios tenían muchas muertes pero nunca daban con él, siempre sabía cómo escabullirse, tres veces en corte y las tres veces había podido salvarse de la cárcel.

—Solo lo que he escuchado en la noticias —respondí cortante.

Ella tomó un folder y me lo entregó. Lo abrí y una fotografía del tipo junto con una lista de todos los crímenes que se le vinculaban inundó mis pupilas. Tenía que darle crédito, el desgraciado estaba reguapo. Esos ojos hacían un juego perfecto con su piel blanca y su cabello negro carbón. Lo cerré y levante mis hombros. Le avente el folder en el escritorio. Klaus se levantó molesto de nuevo.

—Tu hermana estaba haciendo algo bueno, algo que tú jamás ibas a hacer en toda tu patética vida.

—¡Klaus!

—¡Qué maldición! —se acercó a mí y me tomo de la barbilla, le arrebate mi rostro—. Vas a ayudarnos a seguir esto, no lo vamos a perder. Eso queria Katherine, ella queria que pusiéramos a este hijo de puta en prisión y eso vamos a hacer —me intimido con la mirada—. Y tu nos vas a ayudar.

—¡No, de ninguna puta manera! —di un paso para salir pero la mano de la oficial me detuvo.

—Escuchanos. No es que tengas mucha opción.

—No me pueden obligar.

—Sí que podemos —rezongo el maldito—. Tienes que hacerlo por ella, si en verdad tu hermana te importaba como dices, debes hacerlo. Y si no es por ella. Lo harás por salvar tu pellejo —tienen mi atención.

—¿Pero yo no soy experta en eso? Trabajo en Hooters por dios. Nada se de ser una agente encubierto.

—Nadie debe saberlo, es más, nadie sabe que Katherine murió.

—¿A Katherine la mataron? —ya sabia, pero aun no sabía bien cómo había pasado. Solo sabía que la habían asfixiado.

—La estrangularon en su casa. Fue alguien que sabía que ella empezaba a involucrarse demasiado —dijo Klaus.

—¿Fue Damon? —pregunté tragando saliva.

—No, él no sabe que ella murió —contestó Nadia.

—¿No entiendo?

—Elena, Katherine se iba a convertir en la prometida de él, pero alguien dentro de su organización la mató, alguien quien esta jugandole chueco al Capo y eso es lo que queremos averiguar. También dar con todas las pruebas para atraparlos y dar por terminado su reinado de crímenes.

—¿Su prometida? —pregunte confundida.

Eso explicaba el anillo con la tremenda roca que le había visto.

—Me temo que si. Katherine y él eran muy íntimos, ella empezó a ganarse su confianza hasta el punto que él estaba loco por ella.

—Pero Katherine y yo somos muy distintas, él se dará cuenta.

—Pues trata de ser como ella.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

Klaus tomo el archivo del escritorio y lo abrió en mi cara.

—Elena Petrova, cargos por posesión de armas —Él empezó a leerme mi cartilla de mis buenas obras.

—La necesitaba para protección —bufé.

—No tenías un permiso —dijo en un tono tosco—. Seguimos. Cargos por disturbios y peleas en clubes nocturnos.

—Tengo un temperamento. Las tipas me envidian porque sus novios se saborean con una mirada mía —alce mis hombros.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Cargos por destrucción de propiedad privada, que son, un carro y quemar parte de una casa.

—El puto me estaba siendo infiel, se lo merecía.

—Cargos por robar autos —allí no dije nada, sí, había robado autos—. Cargos por prostitución —alzó una ceja y dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Tssss eh... Eso ni siquiera cuenta —el rostro se me calento—. Era escolta, solo fue dos veces, al tercer día la policia llego y nos llevo a todas —jugué con mis dedos—. Los tipos que me tocaron no estaban mal, nada mal —reí.

—Hay otros menores aquí, pero me da asco seguir leyendo.

Le saque mi dedo. Odiaba a ese hombre.

—Elena, no te queda opción. Si no aceptas, te meteremos a la cárcel —esta vez Nadia me estaba amenazando.

—¿Con qué cargos? Estoy cumpliendo mi probatoria de maravilla, no me he metido en problemas.

—Eso es lo que no comprendes —Klaus saco otro archivo y con una sonrisa maliciosa me lo entregó. Con miedo lo abrí.

En ellos se encontraban una lista de cargos grandes, como venta de estupefacientes, consumo de drogas que jamas habia probado, porque lo unico que nunca habia hecho era probar las drogas, mis ojos corrieron al peor cargo de todos, asesinato y lo mas cruel, de mi propia hermana.

Le avente el archivo en la cara.

—¡Hijos de puta! —llore de rabia—. ¡No me pueden hacer esto!

—Ya está hecho, Elena Petrova. Así que toma asiento y te diremos como te infiltras en la organización de Damon Salvatore. Dile hola a tu nuevo prometido —Nadia ya no era nada amable, su aura se había vuelto oscura, al igual que su mirada.

Las entrañas se me licuaron. Ellos me tenían en sus manos, y si no cumplia, me echarían la culpa del asesinato de mi hermana. Yo estaba perdida.


End file.
